


Repersentations of Love - Fransweek 2018

by Gloria_Sparks



Series: Fransweek [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, F/M, Frans Children, Fransweek, Frisk x Sans - Freeform, Random - Freeform, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Sparks/pseuds/Gloria_Sparks
Summary: Short fanfics for the Prompts for Fransweek 2018. Hope you are ready for cuteness and maybe a bit of angst.  Prompts may have more than one short fanfic in them.1: Fantasy & sci-fi2: Crossover3: New Areas4: Lyrics5: Pranks6: Fashion Trends7: Valentines





	1. Prompt #1: Fantasy & Sci-fi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that these are all based on an rp I've had for about a year and a half. Short little experts of life for couple other verses the main Sans and Frisk influenced in the rp for this one.
> 
>  
> 
> Without further ado Prompt #1 for 2/8/2018: Fantasy & sci-fi

**Brightest Star**

 

The multiverse reminded the skeleton of this view, when he floated in the void with the worlds in the distance around him the universe he existed in. It was just as comforting to him as well and far less negative. Just sitting there on the rings of the planet monster's lived on in this world. The glimmering lights that made up the stars in the universe all around him except behind him where the domes laid on the planet's surface.

 

The sound of a jet-pack cut through silence of space making him look back. He grinned softly to the girl wearing the space suit who landed on the ring he sat on. He looked out saying, “Hey kiddo, decided to join me in enjoying this view.”

 

“No, I came to get you for dinner Sansy,” her voice soft through the space suit. She came over to settle on the ring though still.

 

“Not hungry, enjoying the view and just thinking on the trip that dad's almost ready for into the void,” Sans said with a chuckle, “I'm sure your looking forward to finding the others again, huh kiddo?”

 

“That I am Sans, I want to thank them for helping us repair our relationship and I want to see if they got their Gaster back,” Frisk said with a grin as she reached over to squeeze his hand. She leaned her head on his shoulder looking to the stars.

 

Sans glanced over to her thinking back on how rude he was to those two. He wasn't so sure they would like to see him again. He chuckled softly before looking out seeing some ships flying around in the distance that belonged to the guard.

 

“They will like to see you again, Sans. I mean we have big news for them,” Frisk said as she got up, “But for now let's just go eat Sans.”

 

“Sure, got to make sure our magic is up to snuff huh,” Sans said with a chuckle and got up short cutting them back inside. He watched as Frisk took off the suit and grinned more to the sight of the bond ring on her finger. Yeah well he had to thank those two.

 

They did give him a chance to win over the brightest star in the sky after all. Nothing was better than that.

 

 

**Heavenly Beauty**

 

Reaper sighed as he laid on the tree in the Goddess of Life's garden just watching the pure maiden play with the little woodland critters. Was that a unicorn even? He didn't even think there were any still alive. He rolled his eye lights before looking up to the cloudless sky.

“You know you could come down from there,” the maiden said softly looking to him with her golden eyes that stood out against her tan skin.

 

“To much hassle,” Reaper said looking over to the girl surrounding her SOUL with blue magic to make her float over, “It's break time, we should at least get the chance to rest for once.”

 

“Sans!” the girl said in surprise as he floated her over to the end of the branch setting her down there. She looked to him with a pout saying, “I was having fun.”

 

“Even the goddess of purity deserves a break, Frisky,” Reaper said with a grin reaching a bony hand out from under his cloak grabbing her wrist pulling her close into his arms. He craved being close with her since she was the only one who could touch him without dying.

 

“I was talking to the animals about the feelings from the void though,” Frisk said with a pout as she settled in against him.

 

“Don't pout beautiful, I'll let you go when I'm ready,” Reaper said with a grin as he soon fell asleep with his skull against her back. He knew several were traveling the void around and the storms have been crazy. They may have to go check it out eventually but right now sleep sounded too good to pass up, especially with her in his arms. The SOULs were still coming to him and Pap so that was all that mattered, and they had taken care of Chara.

 

It was time to take a rest with his bond mate, so sue him.

 

 


	2. Prompt #2: Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Pokemon using Frisk and Sans's children Luna and Apollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one semi-based on the rp.  
> Info you need to know is Luna and Apollo are the twins that Frisk and Sans had. They are true mages made from a bond of a monster and a human.  
> They travel the void a lot and bring home random things from other verses. This is just a short fic about one of those things.
> 
> Well without further ado Prompt #2: Crossover

**The God of All Creation**

 

“Sis, your room is a mess!” Apollo said trying to close the door, his eyes lights glowing with purple magic as he tried to get the door to click on the mess that was spilling out from it. The skin straining on his muscles on one arm and the magic sparking from the bone one the other was. A bead of sweat dropped from his brown hair that covered his skull as he tried to use magic to hold the mess back.

 

“I cleaned my inventory out, just didn't know what to do with all the souvenirs,” Luna said with a shrug as a red and white latched ball rolled out around the side of it. She blinked as she came up the stairs and picked up the little ball. “Oh forgot I picked this up from Poketale last week.”

 

The little 3 headed bone Cerberus that she had a blaster appeared beside her sniffing at the ball before the heads barked and tail wagged wanting her to throw it.

 

“Sorry Fang, this isn't for fetch,” Luna said reaching down with her bone hand to pet the blaster as her crystal blue eyes glimmered.

 

“SIS! Stop messing with dumb, dumber, and dumbest and come help me with your room before mom and dad get home from visiting Imp,” Apollo said as he slid back more stuff slipping out.

 

“Here fine, let me take care of it,” Luna said tossing the ball on the floor, a giant beast with gray and black skin, a single horn, and a incomplete ring of glowing plates around him. “Arceus, use Judgment please.”

 

Apollo quickly shortcutted out of the way as the plates glowed and a multi-color beam ripped through the junk that fell out of her room. And straight through the wall. Apollo's eyesockets went wide and slid to the ground muttering, “Sis....we are going to be dead.”

 

“It got rid of the mess though,” Luna said with a grin before a yell from Frisk outside was heard. She quickly called Arceus back and ran over to the hole in the wall of the house to look out at her mother and father.

 

Sans had his arms around Frisk saying, “She's your daughter.” He looked up at the white haired pale skin teenage girl that was their daughter, “Lu....”

 

Frisk settled her head into her hand with a sigh muttering, “She gets that one from you.”

 

“Uh....hey mom....dad...” Luna said with a nervous chuckle as she heard Apollo disappear through a shortcut behind her. She looked back then down at the skeleton and human who raised them. “Apollo wanted me to get rid of the mess....”

 

“I think this was overkill, Lulu,” Frisk said as she crossed her arms looking up to her daughter, “You are grounded for a month and whatever you used to cause this is going into the lab.”

 

“But he's my friend! And he followed me home!”

 


	3. Prompt #3: New Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of Gaster's view from the Shallows he lives in of Frisk and Sans's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more an area some saw but none really saw fully. The shallows of the void where Gaster ended up when he fell into the core. And it's more about Gaster watching the growth of the connection Frisk and Sans had.
> 
> Also where Gaster is speaking in all caps is supposed to be wingdings but they don't show up correctly on here.
> 
> So without further ado Prompt #3: New Area

 

**Watching from the Shallows**

 

Gaster could see everything from his glitchy home in the void. A shadow locked within the shallows, where he could only watch his world move on without him. Watch the man he love run a tavern and take over raising his sons and eventually a niece. Watching his eldest fighting the help Grillby offered feeling like it was his duty to raise Papyrus.

 

He watched Sans grow up, work several jobs, get a few phds in his spare time, and raise his youngest in his stead. And continued his job as Judge for the children that fell, much to Gaster's want of his children to not have to carry that burden.

 

He watched as Papyrus grew into wanting to be in the Royal Guard, gain an appreciation for Mettaton's music (he had to admit the ghost had grown into his own thanks to his old apprentice), and became friends with Undyne.

 

He watched in horror when Alphy's made Flowey and the demented version of the old prince started to kill and cause trouble only to RESET. He saw his son slowly slipping further and further into his depression from remembering every single one. He watched the many nights the blasters he created for his son and an unknown he had seen in visions carry the boy home from the tavern. He watched the many deaths of Papyrus and his other friends over and over again.

 

That all changed when a young human girl with brown hair, rarely seen amber eyes, tan skin, and a purple and blue striped sweater fell into the ruins. Only 8 years old, she connected immediately with his nearly 400 year old son. The promise he had heard Sans make so long ago to the lost Queen in the ruins finally coming true. It wasn't just the promise that kept his son from taking this young girl's life, it was friendship that bloomed as his son tried his hardest to protect her from the shadows against the dangers of the underground.

 

He watched that first meeting from the dark home in the void. The whispers of the past resets, the shadows of alternate timelines playing around him as he watched through the rift. The sound of the twig breaking reverberating around him. He couldn't help but chuckle to his sons antics, a whoopee cushion in the hand indeed.

 

Every meeting and every death he knew affected his son deeply. To learn this kiddo had the power he had grown to hate was slowly eating at the boy. He wanted to be able to hug his son and reassure him that this girl would be important. That this girl would offer them salvation.

 

That feeling grew as every time they got to the surface, disappearing from his view, it would all RESET shortly after. LOAD after LOAD, RESET after RESET, he would find his son sleeping more and at the tavern racking up that tab more and more. It was a surprise when the child who was causing his son so much pain found a way into his home.

 

“Hi....my name is Frisk mister,” the young girl said softly as she looked up at the glitchy form Gaster now was, “Are you ok?”

 

“I AM FINE, CHILD. BUT YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE, YOU HAVE MUCH TO DO. THOUGH PERHAPS YOU CAN TELL ME, WHAT HAS BEEN CAUSING THE RESETS WHEN YOU GET TO THE SURFACE?” Not realizing his voice was defaulting to wingdings even now. He looked to the child with soft eyes.

 

“I'm sorry mister but I can't understand you,” Frisk said looking up to him in wonder, “But I'll still be your friend, ok. I'll come visit you, next time I'll bring the notebook from Gerson though. Maybe you can write something.”

 

And that she did. She started to visit and even though his writing would turn to wingdings it was still nice to have visitor. He could tell why his son, even with the sadness and everything this girl caused, was still her friend. The girl was special.

 

He grew more unsteady though with each visit, the feel of corruption and another presence with the girl was growing. That was proven when he watched her start to kill with familiar glowing red eyes. Flowely had always called Frisk by the name of the first child, Chara. Now she really was the boy as he couldn't stand watching the girl slice through Papyrus.

 

Every RESET now both him and Sans didn't know to expect the sweet Frisk or the demented Chara. It was not a surprise when Frisk regained her body in the Judgment Hall, Sans sent her away while carrying the fading SOULs of his only family and friends within him.

 

“Just leave and don't come back kiddo,” Sans had said, not looking at the girl. Gaster watched as the girl ran through the barrier leaving a dust and hopeless underground behind. The anger and sadness he felt from his son, filling the negativity of the void around him.

 

10 years, he watched just Sans and Grillby left in Snowdin. 10 years, he watched his son fall apart with the SOUL's of the others sustained in him. 10 years, he watched those SOUL's being the only reason why Sans stayed living. The anger of his son succumbing to acceptance and knowledge to bring them back he would need DETERMINATION.

 

The day he felt the mixture of feelings in the void of fear and wonder was a day he wouldn't forget. As he opened the void to the ruins, a location he hadn't watched in 10 years. He watched the skinny short young adult that young girl grew up into rushing through the ruins disengaged puzzles. Another rift opened to his son learning of Frisk's return.

 

The sight of him shortcutting to meet her, the relief he felt from both of their SOUL's at the sight of each other. He realized that Frisk was still something special, she would be more than just his and his son's friend.

 

As his son helped Frisk's determination grow back and helped fight the voice in her head. He could see the bond growing slowly between the two, it was enjoying to watch. He could feel the embarrassment of his son when the boy realized his SOUL admitted to loving Frisk to the girl herself before he could bring himself to admit out loud.

 

He felt the shock of pain from his son in the void as Frisk pushed Chara out of her SOUL when he tried to take control. He watched his son train her in the magic she held. In the same cave that he trained Sans in, and Sans had trained Papyrus in long ago. The cave blocked from the rest of waterfall with only a stream of water connecting it and the echo flowers that filled it recording every word.

 

He turned his views to newly revived version of his youngest and their friends when Sans and Frisk thought it intelligent to have their first time in a house full of people. He felt fear as he saw his son fighting the monster Chara possessed after leaving Frisk. He heard Frisk's yell and his actions were quick to gather his son's dust and shards of the SOUL before they could fade. He couldn't let it end here for his son, like he believed it to be for himself.

 

“I WON'T LET YOU DIE SON, I WILL GIVE YOU MY MAGIC TO RETURN FOR NOT ONLY PAPYRUS'S BUT FOR FRISK'S SAKE AS WELL. YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO HER.”

 

Gaster didn't expect his actions would lead him to freedom from the shallows that had been his prison for so long. But as he watched Sans cementing the bond with Frisk at the ceremony. He couldn't help look back at all that time he spent there in the shallows watching his children grow without him. And watching his son fall in love. He felt the hand on his shoulder, glancing over to Grillby with a smile and nodding. He looked back at the two, laughing as Luna and Apollo shortcutted their eggs from his arms to those of their parents. He was glad for Sans, a wonderful wife and two beautiful twins.

 

Once he could he joined in the crowds cheers yelling, “Congratulations, son and Frisk!

 

 


	4. Prompt #4: Lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a songfic based on a Frisk and Sans who grew up on the surface. They met in high school and Sans still questions if Frisk is still happy.  
> Based on the song: Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers & Coldplay  
> https://youtu.be/FM7MFYoylVs
> 
> Without further ado: Prompt #4: Lyrics

**Something Just Like This**

 

_I've been reading books of old_

_The legends and the myths_

_Achilles and his gold_

_Hercules and his gifts_

_Spiderman's control_

_And Batman with his fists_

_And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

 

“You know you could do so much better than me,” Sans said looking to his fiance like this was a normal thing. Who would ever want a depressed skeleton like him? Especially an angel like Frisk was, she could have anyone if she wanted. A human, one of her own kind. Why would she settle for him.

 

Frisk glanced over from her recipe book that she was using for her classes. She leaned over the back of the couch looking at the history book he was reading for his college class. Her lips met his skull saying, “I don't want anything more than you, Sans. We've been together since we were juniors in high school, 5 years. I think we can safely say we both are happy with each other.” She heard a low meow and looked to the other end of the couch where their old cat Cecil jumped onto the couch.

 

Sans looked to her before chuckling saying, “Thanks Frisk.” He pulsed love to her before returning to his work.

 

“Anywhere you want to go this weekend, maybe we need a break from it all for a weekend,” Frisk said with a smile, “Act like stupid tourist again like we've done before. Depending on the risk you want to take of course.”

 

“Sure, we can go where ever you want,” Sans said with a smile up to her glad to have the reassurance that she wanted to stay with him.

 

“Anytime, I'll remind you that I want something just like this always.”

 

_But she said, where'd you wanna go?_  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss 

_Oh, I want something just like this_

_I want something just like this_

 

_I've been reading books of old_

_The legends and the myths_

_The testaments they told_

_The moon and its eclipse_

_And Superman unrolls_

_A suit before he lifts_

_But I'm not the kind of person that it fits_

 

“There's no turning back now, you've got this,” Frisk said with a smile as she stood outside the room with him. She knew he was nervous about the final thesis for his physics degree. She would keep a steady pulse of reassurance. “I seriously don't know how I got someone so smart as my soon to be husband.”

 

“I'm nothing special,” Sans said fidgeting with the buttons on the dress shirt sleeves. He really wasn't but if she thought so then he would accept it for now. He looked over to her saying, “But I hope it does go well.” He wanted to get through the phd and get a good job so he could provide the sort of life that Frisk deserved.

 

“I know it will go well, and hey we are in this together. Even if this doesn't go perfectly your grades are still amazing and I didn't fall in love with you because I believe you were superhuman with your intelligence. Even if you are,” Frisk said with a smile taking his hands to stop his fidgetting. She squeezed his hands gently. “And I already got the loan for the bakery, Meow City Bakes is so going to be a hit. We can both work toward the kind of life you want for us, together. Fairytale Bliss may not be achievable but it doesn't mean we can't get a good life.”

 

Sans smiled with a nod saying, “I'm glad we have this.” He then heard his name as they slid into the hall. He rushed away from her to the podium, getting his notes from his inventory.”

 

“Somethings just like this is perfect for me,” Frisk whispered with a grin as she watched her fiance win over the crowd with his thesis.

 

_She said, where'd you wanna go?_

_How much you wanna risk?_

_I'm not looking for somebody_

_With some superhuman gifts_

_Some superhero_

_Some fairytale bliss_

_Just something I can turn to_

_Somebody I can miss_

_I want something just like this_

 

As Sans watched her walk down the aisle, the white train of her dress barely dragging the ground. He grinned more, his blue eye lights shimmering behind his glasses. Her hair a braid down her back and he swore she looked like an angel.

 

As the sage went through the ceremony, he was just looking at her with a bright grin and a constant pulse of love.

 

“I still don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life all these years, Frisk but I can't imagine the rest of my days without you,” the skeleton said with a smile taking her hand in his as he said his vows sliding the ring on her finger. He smiled to her saying, “There isn't enough time or words to describe how much this day means to me. The moment you said you would marry me and how long you have stayed by me, it is still a surprise. I may not give you that fairytale bliss but I am going to try my hardest to give you the best life I can.”

 

Frisk smiled back as it became her turn and she squeezed Sans's hand, “I'm ready to go anywhere with you, our future may be full of risk but we have a bright one together. As I've told you before I'm not looking for someone that's super, even though you are to me Sans. I'm not looking for that fairytale bliss because what we have is perfect for me. I just am glad to have had you for all these years to turn to and I'll continue to be glad for that. I'm glad for something just like this.” She then leaned in to kiss him as the ceremony concluded and the bond was sealed. She whispered, “Your somebody I can kiss forever and always.”

 

_Where'd you wanna go?_  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss  
I want something just like this 

 

_Oh, I want something just like this_

_Oh, I want something just like this_

_Oh, I want something just like this_

 


	5. Prompt #5: Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously had no idea what to write for this, so a friend gave me an idea for the main prank but I have to admit I didn't do that great with it. Even with it being a day late.
> 
>  
> 
> Still without further ado Prompt #5: Pranks.

**Pranking for Love**

 

It was seriously one of her favorite holidays, April Fools Day. Frisk and Sans would work hard to one up each other in the harmless pranks. Hell just this morning she had found a skeleton from a science classroom instead of her husband beside her, complete with a recording of his voice saying April Fools. She had also found salt instead of sugar in her canisters, toothpaste instead of cream in the Oreo cookies, and the twins eggs dressed in littler joker outfits.

 

The twins had sparked in happiness and not wanting mommy to take them off because daddy worked hard on that. Frisk could only laugh as she carried the swirling colored eggs with their little joker outfits downstairs. The only problem with today is Frisk couldn't come up with pranks to save her life. She wasn't a natural at it like her husband.

 

She settled the babies into their playpen asking her blaster to keep an eye on them as she went to the kitchen. She just needed one amazing prank, just one. Maybe setting alarms every few hours tonight to wake him up.

 

No that would just aggravate Sans, he valued sleep too much. Plus it wouldn't be April Fools Day anymore.

 

Hmm maybe a prank with ghost pepper gummy bears? No that would be better for their blasters not for her husband. She didn't think he even liked gummy's.

 

 

Wait she knew what to do as she jumped up with a grin. A romantic dinner where everything was glued to the table, a desert that was cupcake shaped meatloaf with red food colored mashpotatoes for frosting, but she would make real cupcakes too.

 

She got to work making the table in the garden up for them, than working on the meatloaf cupcakes in their little cupcake holders.

 

“Mistress, this seems cruel,” her blaster, Sirius, said as he watched her cook, “You shouldn't mess with the sanctity of cupcakes.”

 

“I'm making real ones, don't worry sweetie,” Frisk said as she cooked with a happy hum. “You know how Sans and I like to prank each other.” And the meatloaf cupcakes looked so much like the real thing. She would just tell Sans that in honor of April Fools she thought they should eat desert first. It would be perfect.

 

In that same sense she was so happy when she heard him get home from the college. An the surprise yell at the sound of the airhorn she taped behind the door going off. She grinned as she finished 'frosting' the fake cupcakes.

 

“good one, Frisky,” Sans said with a chuckle as he came into the kitchen with the airhorn in his hands.

 

“I couldn't come up with as many good ones like you could, Sansy,” Frisk said with a smile going over to kiss his teeth, grinning at the smudge of red from the lipstick she had put on just for today on his teeth.

 

“well of course, i'm the prank king,” Sans said with a grin.

 

“Yes so in honor of your victory this year, I thought I would do a little reversed meal for us in the garden,” Frisk said with a smile, “Desert first, dinner second.”

 

“Right,” Sans said a bit skeptical but he would just let it go. Let your wife get the joy of pranking you even though this skeleton could see it coming from a mile away.

 

Frisk watched as he went out to the garden and sat down while she carried out the heart shaped platter of 'cupcakes.' for them. She couldn't help but laugh at the surprise look on his face when he discovered everything on the table was glued down.

 

“Did not expect this part, I have to admit,” Sans said with a chuckle as he looked up to her with a laugh. He did grab one of the cupcakes and went to take a bite. His eyelights went wide as he ate it saying, “Not cupcakes but the meatloaf is pretty good.”

 

Frisk could only laugh as she sat down to eat her dinner of meatloaf cupcakes with him. She would soon figure out though the real cupcakes she made were eaten by their blasters. When will she learn that leaving sweets out with them around doesn't work.

 


	6. Prompt #6: Fashion Trends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may actually make a full story out of this prompt, the world was fun to create. I have to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided with my steampunk fashion trend prompt I would create a whole world based on the steampunk outfits. I had so much fun coming up with this I may actually make a full chapter fanfic of this universe sometime, but that's for the future. Maybe comment if you think I should.
> 
> For now without further ado Prompt #6: Fashion Trends

**Meeting Above the Clouds**

 

Where was she?

 

Frisk groaned as she pushed herself up from the console of her small airship. She had been trying to escape air pirates and had escape into the cloud coverage to try to avoid them. It wasn't like she was carrying anything of importance anyway. She hadn't expected the storm to start and draw her upwards above the clouds. The turbulence had been great and she had hit her head on the console during it.

 

She looked down a frown on her lips noticing her mauve and navy corset was frayed from being caught on the controls. She reached up to make sure the bronze heart locket she wore still sat around her neck. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she noticed her goggles had flown off in the crash. She reached forward to grab them, a groan to the soreness her body held but from what she could tell she was ok. No serious injuries, but the sparks around her in the ship told her that the ship wasn't so lucky. She rushed from it as it burst into flames.

 

“I doubt even I could fix this one kiddo,” came a voice from behind her which made her turn. Her eyes went wide upon the sight of a skeleton. Was she dead? Did the crash kill her? Though she doubted skeletons were actually found in whatever afterlife there is.

 

She calmed down quickly taking in the crooked black strapped, silver rimmed goggles (complete with one lense broken), the stained white dress shirt he wore under an unbutton slate colored vest, charcoal colored shorts, and black shoes. She noticed the bone shaped wench that sat in the loop of the shorts and the black stains that were on the skeletons bones.

 

“Admiring the view, kiddo? Can't say I don't appreciate it, not every day I see a human either. The names Sans, Sans the Skeleton. This is Skyland, the land above the storm,” Sans said with a chuckle as he held out a hand to her with a grin.

 

“Um....my name's Frisk.....and this isn't the afterlife?” she asked carefully taking his hand feeling something fluffy and a bit gooey in his hand. She pulled back seeing white shaving cream dripping from her hand.

 

“Shaving Cream handshake, a classic as always,” Sans said with a grin before shrugging, “Might as well be kiddo but no not the afterlife or whatever you humans believe in.” He then looked to the burning wreckage saying, “Though I have to say your ship has seen much better days, though not like you would have been able to use it to go below the clouds. Your lucky to have made it up here, the storms ripped apart far greater ships.” He wiped the shaving cream off on the tree that stood beside him before sticking his hands in the pockets of his shorts. “Though I'm on a mandated break from mechanic work, sure the guard will be here soon to check this out. I'd be careful kiddo, I'd head that direction to the ruins.” He used his elbow to point east saying, “The caretaker probably will help you out, but I'd go quickly before my brother comes. He's been on a human hunting kick lately and it'd be a shame if you were the first he'd caught so quickly.” He turned to leave before pausing saying, “Actually you should meet him later, once you get used to this land. You would probably make his day.” He then took a few steps than disappeared.

 

Frisk blinked as she took a moment to look around her noticing that she seemed to be high up with the clouds that surrounded them. Close enough to touch. How strange but she appreciated the skeleton's advice and quickly went toward the east. As she walked through the forest, she heard the voices of two guard behind her. The word's the skeleton said played in her head, was she really above the clouds and the storm? That had never been her attention but as she exited the forest, her eyes took in the small rope bridge the lead from the edge of the island she was on to the next where the large ruined gate sat. And vines climbing up the sides. The island the ruins sat on seemed to be metal around the bottom and fans pointing downward with dirt and stone set upon it. It looked like a ship made into an island in haste.

 

Like they had run from something. She frowned as she stepped on the bridge testing it's sturdiness before heading across carefully. The wind shaking it some as she walked toward the gate door. She held on tightly as she went onward, glancing up not down with her amber eyes to watch the birds flying around. She took a deep breath as she stepped off onto the next island.

 

She went over to the large door pushing on it feeling it give in to her. She glanced back as she went inside seeing the skeleton from earlier watching her. She blinked as the door slid shut behind her. She was curious why he came to check first if was a simple mechanic.

 

Something to find out later she supposed as she headed into the ruins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably will continue this, because I know it's not much Frans more just a start but I did really enjoy writing this. For reference of their clothes:
> 
> Frisk:  
> Mauve and blue plaid corset with bronze clasp, mauve sleeveless jacket that slid over the top with bronze chains that held it together in the front, a bronze heart locket that sat against the lower part of her neck on a brown leather strip, mocha brown pants that were held up with a brown belt, belt has several compartments filled with knickknacks and stuff she holds precious, pants tucked into chocolate boots that went to just below the knee, boots have a wood colored toe area and behind the heel held on with bronze tacks, wood colored straps held on with bronze clasp, 3 wood colored pouches laid on the side facing out with bronze buttons of the boots for more knickknacks, her neck length brown hair was held from her face with goggles that head a leather strap with bronze rims around the lens
> 
> Sans:  
> black strapped, silver rimmed goggles that the right lens has a crack in it, a white long sleeved dress shirt that was wrinkly and stained with ketchup and grease the top two buttons completely missing, slate colored vest with a silver delta rune detail on the back left unbutton normally, charcoal baggy shorts with pairs of silver rimmed holes going along the seams on the side and around the pockets, and loose black shoes that didn't seem to fit right, the bone that can be seen is littered with grease stains and the loop for the belt the shorts have has a wrench made of bone sitting in it seemingly held there


	7. Prompt #7: Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a first date for Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer than I thought it would, as testament to just how long it is. But for Valentine's Day I thought a first date worked.
> 
> Anyway Without Further Ado: Prompt #7: Valentine's

**A Gift of Love**

 

The year after Frisk got her new family and friends free was when she started to make Valentine's for them all. A certain skeleton noticed though as the kiddo got older, the valentine's he got from her got bigger including candy or fancy bottles of ketchup. It confused Sans to no end, she was just a kid compared to him easily.

 

That changed 4 years ago when Frisk had gone off to college to study political science so she could be a better Ambassador. He still received a Valentine every year but seeing the girl herself was rare except at Christmas and sometimes during the summer. When he did he noticed she was growing older and he was oddly attracted.

 

That attraction just built as he got to know her again when she came home for good at Christmas. She was intelligent, beautiful, kind, and punny as hell. He just hoped he wasn't to late, he had to surprise her and pull out something amazing for that night. Time to break that lazy outward appearance he worked so hard to maintain for once.

 

That morning he found a ceramic coffee mug with blackboard paint around the bottom sitting on his desk. It was covered with little doodles but written on the side facing his chair was _I Lava You – Frisk._ And filled with peppermint mocha, which the girl knew was his favorite. He couldn't help the small blue blush that grew on his face even as the students entered his Science Classroom. He heard all the students going on and on about their Valentine plans all day. All while he was just hoping Frisk found the star shaped sticky notes he had shortcutted into her office to place the night before. Ones that said to meet him at the park that night and she received the fruit basket that had fruit based puns like I go Bananas for You, Your the Apple of my Eye, and Orange you go out with me throughout it.

 

He was glad as the day finally round down, and was happy to hear his phone going off with Frisk's caller id. He picked up the phone saying, “Howdy, kiddo. Thanks for the coffee this morning.” Fixed the bag hanging off his shoulder as he headed from the school building, nodding to his students as he went.

 

“Your welcome, Sansy,” Frisk said with a happy voice through the phone to him, “So I found a few star shaped sticky notes around my office today and got a fruit basket with a note that had a lot of puns from you. It was sweet Sans, I didn't think you liked me back.”

 

“Yeah well if you meet me at the park, you'll see kiddo,” Sans said with a chuckle even though he was in a panic hoping Legs came through with the reservations for the private room at the restaurant in his new hotel. 

 

“Why am I worried?”

 

“I don't know, don't trust me Frisky?”

 

“I do, but you are known for pranks Sansy.”

 

“This isn't a prank, I honestly want to give this a try,” Sans said as he took a step shortcutting to the park by her work. He hung up as he saw her with a smile saying, “Heya kiddo.” He slipped the phone in his jacket, it dropping into his inventory, then waved to the brown haired, tanned skin ambassador.

 

“Hi Sans,” Frisk said with a smile glad she was just in jeans and a sweater, “So what's this big plan of yours?”

 

“Well I figured I would pick you up around 6 and take you out to dinner, to a semi-formal establishment,” Sans said with a grin up to her as he pulled off his glasses slowly.

 

“Really? Not just Grillby's?” Frisk asked in surprise because 9 times out of 10 that is where they normally got together at before she went to college and since she got back. The rare other time would just be at the local fast food place Met had, Burgerpants always ran.

 

Sans slipped his hands into his pockets with a grin saying, “Nope I have something better in mind, considering first real date and all Frisky.” He was glad this was going so well, but he knew he had to go home and get dressed in the dress shirt and slacks that Pap helped him pick out. The tie was a clip on at least.

 

He was also happy that Fish, Tori, and Al was going to help Frisk get ready since he knew well she wasn't one for dresses.

 

“Alright than, I'll expect you at 6 I suppose,” Frisk said with a soft blush to her cheeks. She came over quickly and gently kissed his cheek. His magic sparking against where her lips met. It felt nice he had to admit, and he would enjoy feeling that more.

 

“Yep, let me take you home at least,” Sans said offering a hand to her as he did every night now since she came back. He would escort her home because it was for safety what he said to her. Actually it was more just wanting more time with her.

 

“I guess you do have a shortcut,” Frisk said with a grin taking his hand and feeling him pulling her through to in front of the house she lived with Toriel in. 

 

Sans slowly let go and grinned at her saying, “See you at 6.” He made sure she got inside and heard the voices inside with a grin. He then shortcutted back home that he lived in alone. Ever since Pap got with Legs and moved in with the robot, he just felt the place was empty anymore.

 

It would be nice if this worked out with Frisk, even if it was just to give him company in the evening. He sighed as he headed up the stairs to his room going inside to change. It would be a good night, he was really wanting it to be.

 

He slipped off the black hoodie he wore with the grey sweater and slacks at work. The black slacks, blue dress shirt, and black tie that had a faded periodic symbol for Titanium on it laying out on his bed. Pap insisted he wear that tie since it was his only non-pun tie, but the thing was that was the pun it was his  _tie-tanium_ tie. He was glad it was clip-on like the rest.

 

He grabbed the slacks and slid them on, using a bit of magic to fill them out and make them look normal on his bones. He then slid the dress shirt on and carefully did the buttons up. He clipped the tie on his collar then slid the silver cuff-links on, grinning at the small police box on each one. Dr. Who was a great show that he got into when they got to the surface, among other nerdy things that introduced him to humans that he could stand.

 

He glanced to the time glad it was almost 6, he would just call the restaurant and make sure the reservations went through. Because if they hadn't, it would either require a call to Mettaton which was easy to get a hold of due to that relationship with Pap he had, or planning something else. Once he confirmed it was a go, he grabbed onto a shortcut to in front of Frisk's house and knocked on the door. Just before the door opens he remembers the vase of Echo Flowers he had sitting in his inventory. He quickly pulls them out as the former queen opened the door.

 

“Hey Tori.”

 

“Hi Sans, come on in. Frisk is still getting ready upstairs with Undyne and Alphys. She was so excited when she came home,” Toriel said with a soft laugh moving out of the way to let the skeleton in. “Though I trust you Sans, I'm sure you will take care of my child.”

 

“Of course I will Tori, I’ve protected her for years after all.”

  
  


“I meant her heart as well, she has been wanting this for years after all.  Even all the time she was gone to college, she still held on hope you would one day give her a chance.” 

  
  


His response was caught behind his teeth as Frisk appeared at top of the stairs.  He let out a breath at her tanned body in the deep purple knee length purple dress. Her brown hair long down her back, the first time he had ever noticed the blue streak down the side. It was always normally up in a ponytail or bun. Never in a position to see the streak, the same color as his magic. He grinned as he came over saying, “Your gorgeous Sweetheart.”

  
  


The blush that went over her cheeks and nose was adorable. “You don't clean up bad yourself, Sans.  Very handsome.”

  
  


“Thanks, so shall we go?” An offer of his hand to her.  He glanced to Toriel saying, “See you later Tori.”

  
  


When he felt Frisk's soft hand in his own, his eye a lit with magic as they appeared in Mettaton’s massive hotel outside of town.  He heard her gasp at where they were.

  
  


“Sans, are we going to the restaurant here? It is so expensive though.”

  
  


“You are worth way more than that.  But I have both the family discount and because it's for you in my favor.”

  
  


“So you are taking advantage of your brother’s relationship status?”

  
  


“Maybe,” He grinned as they walked to the elevator to go to the roof. He just hoped it would keep impressing her. He was trying so hard.

  
  


Frisk gently hugged Sans saying, “Hey stop panicking. It's just us and I like you for you.  Not like it's the first time we went to dinner together.”

  
  


“I know but I just want to treat you like the star you are.” Pun on what the restaurant was, maybe.

  
  


“Sans. I am sure it will be great whatever you planned.”

  
  


Sans shot her a grateful look as the elevator opened on the roof garden that had a large glass dome over it.  He watched her face light up to the magic lights floating around, the rose bushes littering the garden, the single table in the middle with the a single red candle in the center.  Their waiter pouring water into the glasses.

  
  


Wait.

  
  


That shape was very familiar and his hunch was confirmed as his brother turned to face them with a very fake mustache on his lips. “Pap…” Sans muttered as his skull met his hand.

  
  


He heard Frisk giggling beside him and he caught the snort.  He glanced over to his date and ok, so his brother was acting as waiter. This was fine. At least he wasn't making spaghetti for them, right?

  
  


He glanced ahead hearing his brother exclaimed in a bad french accent, “BONJOUR, I AM YOUR WAITER FERNANDO.”

  
  


“And who gave you the name Fernando?” Frisk asked between giggles.

  
  


“METTATON.”

  
  


Sans shook in silent laughter because his brother was ridiculous. It did help relieve his nerves at least. He guided his giggling date to the table saying, “I think I mustache you a question about all this later Fernando.”

  
  


He grinned at his brother’s eye socket twitching to the pun. And the launch of another giggle attack Frisk was having. At least he could make her laugh so one win. He pulled out her chair with just a bit of Magic before sitting down himself.

  
  


“WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DRINK TODAY?” Papyrus asked after calming down from the pun.  He looked at Sans like he was daring him to say ketchup, but he's been good about breaking his addiction to the stuff.

  
  


Sans grinned before saying, “A bloody Mary and a glass of water.”

“Echo Flower Tea.” Frisk looked over the menu.

  
  


“RIGHT AWAY.” Papyrus went to get the drinks even though he glared at his brother for getting alcohol.

  
  


“It's sweet that Papy wants your date to go well,” Frisk said with a smiled over to Sans as she grabbed a breadstick that was complimentary.

 

“Yeah well he was so happy when I told him I was going to ask you out, he knows I've wanted to since before you came home even,” Sans said as he looked over the menu. He paused though as his cheeks turn blue to that admittance.

 

“R-really? I never thought you would like me like that,” her tan skin turning pink in a blush as she looked down, “I have liked you for so long.”

 

“I figured but when you were a kid it was different Frisk. You really matured those 4 years of college and just talking to you when you came back for Christmas and Summer or on skype really sent that home. I started to become attracted to you too,” Sans muttered as it was really feeling hot in here. This was way to soon in the date to start to have this conversation.

 

Frisk smiled as she reached over taking his hand in hers saying, “Well hopefully we can have more dates beyond this where Papy isn't spying on us.” She motioned over to where Papyrus was just peaking around the door to the kitchen while someone else made their drinks.

 

Sans glanced over and sighed before chuckling softly as he squeezed her hand. He looked to the menu saying, “I think I'm going to get one of the samplers.”

 

Frisk just smiled to his change of topic before looking to the menu saying, “I'm leaning to the shrimp alfredo.” Because that sounded amazing with bread sticks. “So how's teaching going?”

 

“It hurts me deeply at seeing most of the the kids get.”

 

“I have a feeling anything below an A would hurt you deeply.”

 

“You are right, but when I can get those who have a B or lower to understand everything and want to try. It's the most rewarding feeling I can get. Plus them groaning to my puns is always fun.”

 

“Of course it is for you, Mr. Gaster.”

 

“It's Dr. Gaster,” Sans said with a chuckle as Papyrus headed back over to the table with their drinks. Sans took his Bloody Mary and sipped it with a grin at the look on his brother's face under that silly mustache.

 

“HAVE YOU BOTH DECIDED WHAT YOU WANT TO ORDER?” Papyrus said as he sat the cup of tea in front of Frisk. The faint whispers from the echo flowers that were used in it could be heard.

 

“Yeah, a shrimp alfredo for my date and the sampler for me,” Sans said as they both offered their menu back.

 

“GOT IT,” Papyrus said writing those down before taking the menus and walking away to give it to the kitchen.

 

Sans grinned before looking to Frisk asking, “Want to admire the sunset with me while we wait?” He motioned to the garden and the dome that was over them that showed the setting sun.

 

“Sure,” Frisk said with a smile as she got up as did Sans going over to the edge of the area sitting down on the side of the deck looking out of the glass dome into the sky. She smiled over to Sans beside her slowly leaning into him. To her this date was already a success. And had made her valentine's day.

 

 

Once they were done eating and were on their way home under the stars. Frisk paused asking, “Sans does this mean we are together?”

 

“I suppose so sweetheart, guess you have this bag of bones as your boyfriend now.”

 

The giggle that met his ears made him smile. If he could hear that more than everything was great now. Even as they approached her house.

 

“You really made this a great Valentine's Day, Sans.”

 

“Well I'm glad you agreed to come with me, Frisk. You really made my day by doing that.” He looked to her house before slowly leaning in to kiss her lips with his teeth. The sparks of magic against her lips, he didn't know how this would feel for her but the soft moan from her was worth it. Stupid need to breathe though as she pulled away.

 

“I better get inside before mom comes out,” she muttered softly.

 

“Sure, see you tomorrow for a movie night maybe?” Sans said with a smile and that just grew as she agreed. He watched her inside and stuck his hands into the pockets of the slacks. “Happy Valentine's Day,” he said after her before disappearing in a shortcut.

 

 


End file.
